


A Real Man

by FandomStar



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: ThorBruce Week - Day 6 - AUThor is a trans guy. He is not out at his new school, not even to his best friend and secret crush, Bruce.





	A Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> I may be adding to this once the week is over. ;)

Thor and Loki stood shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the gates of their new school.

"Are you going to be okay?" Thor asked his brother.

"Of course I will," Loki indignantly replied. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Fondly, Thor grinned at Loki. He engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Have a good day, Loki." Thor said, before making his way to meet his guide.

When he got to the student office, a boy his age with brown, curly hair and glasses was sitting with a textbook open in his lap. Thor took the empty seat beside him.

"Hello." he greeted with a smile.

Startled, the boy's head snapped up. He looked blank for a moment.

"Oh! You must be Thor Odinson!" he exclaimed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and closing his book. "I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner."

Firmly, Thor shook Bruce's hand.

"I'll assume that you're my guide." he said.

"Oh, yeah, I am," Bruce replied. "I didn't expect you to be here so early."

Thor laughed.

"I've always been keen. It irritates people." he told Bruce.

Bruce smiled politely, as he put his textbook in his bag.

"Shall we get going?" he suggested.

* * *

Over the next few months, Thor had integrated himself into Bruce's group of friends and he'd become friends with a girl called Val, who used the gym after school as often as he did. But he was closest to Bruce. Bruce, who still had to walk Thor to lessons so he didn't get lost. Who had the highest grades out of all the juniors. Thor could let himself ramble about Norse mythology and human rights to Bruce without being judged, and know that he would get a long explanation of Bruce's latest scientific find in return. Bruce was kind, and shy, and smart, and awkward. And cute, Bruce was very cute. Thor had found himself utterly in love with his dorky best friend. And he had no idea what to do about it.

"Just ask him out, already," Val told him late one afternoon on the rowing machines in the gym. "Why shouldn't you?"

Thor rested his forehead on his knees.

"I'm terrified." he mumbled.

"Trust me, it's for the greater good." Val said.

* * *

"Bruce!" Thor called after his friend.

"Hey, Thor," Bruce replied. "What's up?"

For a moment, Thor just stared, before remembering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Would you like to get coffee after school, say Friday?" he asked, before clarifying, "Just us. As a date."

Shocked, Bruce stared at Thor for a long while.

"Oh, um… okay. Okay, yeah, that sounds great," he eventually replied, sounding a little hesitant. "I'll, uh… I'll have to check I'm free, but… I'd love to."

Dismissing Bruce's hesitancy as nervous surprise, Thor grinned.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, gently touching Bruce's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow. Text me!"

* * *

They met in a café in the centre of town at four o'clock. Thor arrived before Bruce, and nervously tapped his fingers against the table as he waited. When Bruce arrived, he was going to tell him. He was going to tell Bruce that he was trans. The bells on the café door chimed, making Thor look up. Bruce glanced around, before spotting Thor and striding over.

"My dad will literally kill me if he finds out I'm seeing a guy." he blurted when he sat down, completely serious.

Thor blinked, before fully processing what Bruce had said, and the weight behind it.

"I understand," he replied. "We can still be… out around our friends, though, right?"

Bruce laughed, relieved.

"Yeah! God, Tony would be on my case if he found out I'd kept this from him!" he chuckled.

Quickly, Bruce changed the subject. And Thor could no longer find the moment nor the courage to say what he wanted.

* * *

They'd been dating for two months and three weeks when Thor finally decided to admit defeat on math and ask Bruce for help. Bruce suggested they go to Thor's house so Bruce could help. Thor agreed. They did an hour of math on Thor's bed, by which time, they were about halfway through the assignments Thor needed to catch up on. Thor glanced at Bruce and kissed him, gently. Bruce responded with a smile and kissed back. After a moment, Bruce rolled so he was on top of Thor. Chuckling nervously, Thor nudged him off, scared that Bruce feel something - or a lack of something - if he got too close. When Bruce softly and innocently stroked his waist, Thor felt a spark in his stomach and he shot to his feet and moved to stand by his window.

"Thor?" Bruce questioned, sitting back on his heels.

"I… It's not you. It's not me, either. Well, it's not my fault," Thor told him. "It's just… some things are harder to say than others."

Now sitting on the edge of Thor's bed, Bruce frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Thor hesitated.

"I'm transgender," he quietly said. "I don't think anybody has noticed, I started on testosterone before the summer."

He startled when he felt a grip on his hand.

"Thank you for telling me." Bruce whispered.

"I wanted to tell you on our first date, but… I couldn't find the right moment to tell you. And I lost the courage." Thor murmured, not meeting Bruce's eyes.

"Hey," Bruce gently replied, lightly placing his other hand on Thor's waist and squeezing his hand. "I understand. You're still my boyfriend. And I still like you. A lot."

Thor brought his unoccupied hand up to his face to brush silently shed tears away. Glancing at Bruce, he forced a nervous smile.

"You're the first person outside of family to accept me when I've come out." he told Bruce.

"Thor," Bruce breathed, before noticing the newly spilling tears falling from Thor's eyes. "Thor, of course I'd accept you. Come here."

Bruce enveloped Thor in a warm hug.

"Thank you," Thor whispered, before pulling away with a wobbly yet dorky grin. "I like you a lot, too, for the record."

Bruce smiled back, before gesturing to the exercise books on Thor's bed.

"Should we get back to your math?" he suggested.

Thor glanced at his bed and sighed.

"Probably," he agreed. "I'd rather just… be with you."

Smiling, Bruce carefully touched Thor's cheek. Thor leaned down to gently kiss his boyfriend.

"Would you like to stay over tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

Bruce looked at Thor with bright eyes.

"Really? I'd… I'd love to!" he replied, eagerly. "If you're okay with it, I mean."

"Of course I am! I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't!" Thor laughed. "Besides, my parents trust me and adore you. They'll be fine with it."

"You should still ask them." Bruce suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Thor coolly agreed, before winking and saying, "I'll be back in a minute."

Bruce gazed after him with a goofy smile, before remembering that he had a text to compose to his father about this. He sighed.


End file.
